Sasuke and Sakura's Baby
by Hyper-active Carrot
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura fell into a hole and they met Itachi,a traitor to the village Konoha.Will they survive the deadly attacks from Itachi?What will happen to their friendship,and romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,this is my first time,so don't blame me if it sucks.**

Team 7 was on a mission to find a white flower to heal the people back at Konoha.

"Let's set up a camp here."said Naruto."Ok."replied Sasuke."I'll go and wander in the woods.I promise I'll be back before the sun set."said Sakura.

After walking for a while,Sakura felt a hand tapping her she saw who it was,she stopped."What are you doing here,Sasuke?"asked Sakura."Just to check you up."answered Sasuke."Let's go back to the camp,Naruto is asleep."

Then,Sasuke and Sakura fell into darkness.

* * *

"Sakura,Sakura,wake up Sakura!"

Sakura stirred.

"Why are we here?"asked Sakura.

"Probably fell into a hole."answered Sasuke.

Sakura sobbed.

"Are you crying?"asked Sasuke.

"No."

Sasuke lifted her chin.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Fine,I am."

"Why?"

"Because I am afraid of the dark."

"Why?"

"Because it is creepy."

"Why?"

"Can you stop asking me why?"Sakura said,annoyed.

"Why?"asked Sasuke,giggling.

"Can you stop with your whys?"said Sakura.

"Ok, should have look at the look on your ha."laughed Sasuke.

"Hey,its not nice to say things like that."said Sakura,her hands on her hips,her cheeks puffed out.

"Let's get out of this place might not want to stay here don't is cold and dark in here."Sasuke said seriously.

"Take my will be not good if we seperated."said Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke felt Sakura's hand slowly part away from his.

"Sakura,I told you not to go alone."said ,he got no respond,he panicked.

"Sakura?"

"So,this girl is important to you."a voice said.

_"Itachi."_ thougth Sasuke.

"Let go of has nothing to do with this!"shouted Sasuke.

"So this girl's name is name."said Itachi.

"Take your dirty hands of her!"shouted Sasuke."If not I'll kill you."

Itachi then punched Sasuke in the stomach.

"Arghhh."yelped Sasuke in pain.

Sakura stirred.

When she saw the image of Itachi punching Sasuke and Sasuke on the ground,she rushed in front of Sasuke,take the kick Itachi was giving then flew backwards,hitting a rock by her back,coughing up blood.

"Sakura!"shouted Sasuke,worried.

Sakura struggled to get up,angry in her eyes.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"she yelled.

* * *

**What will happen next?Stay toon for the next chapter to see what will happen to Itachi,Sasuke and Sakura.**

**And Reviews?Please,Please,Pleasey,Please?Okay,enough of my pleases,but,reviews?**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**HI Once again,I'm much homework,project...I'm getting crazy!The most happiest moment is having to !**

Sakura struggled to get up,angry in her eyes.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"she yelled.

* * *

"Sakura,don''s too strong for 're too weak!"shouted Sasuke,worried in his voice.

Sakura turn to look at Sasuke,and smirked.

"Hn,I'm not the Sakura I use to be now,Sasuke-kun."she said,smirking.

Sasuke look at Sakura,worried that she will get killed by Itachi.

"Sakura,don't."murmured Sasuke.

Suddenly,a flashback appeared in his head.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Sakura,being a ninja,you must stay calm,focus on the attacking enemy,focus their jutsus."said Tsunade._**

**_"Then make the right move."continued Tsunade._**

**_"Yes Tsunade-shishou."said Sakura._**

**_"Are you ready Sakura?"asked Tsunade._**

**_"Yes I'm ready."answered Sakura._**

**_"Ha!"yelled Tsunade as she make an attack on Sakura._**

**_Sakura ducked the attack Tsunade was giving her._**

**_"Nice move,Sakura."said Tsunade._**

**_"But I'm not done yet!"continued the Hokage._**

**_Sakura dodge the attack and disappear,then reappear behind then punch Tsunade at the back,causing the confused Hokage to fly forward,hitting a tree._**

**_"Good job."said Tsunade._**

**_All the time,Sasuke was hiding behind a tree,watching Sakura's training._**

**_End Flashback_**

_"But Sakura,you're still too ,I'll support you Sakura,Kampate!"thought Sasuke._

Sakura made a move on Itachi,but Itachi hit her in the stomach instead.

_"Pooooffff"_

"Ha,it was just a clone of mine."laughed Sakura as she appear behind then punch Itachi in the head,which cause Itachi fly forward,hitting the rock walls.

* * *

**What will happen next?Stay toon!And also reviews,PLEASE?**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to update again, do you think about the first few chapters?**

"Ha,it was just a clone of mine."laughed Sakura as she appearbehind then punch Itachi in the head,which cause Itachi to fly forward,hitting the rock walls.

* * *

_"My,she has amazing 'll be useful to the Akatsuki."_thought Itachi.

Itachi then appear behind Sakura,hitting her presure could feel the pain on her neck and her eyes then surrounded catch her before she could hit the ground and pick her up BRIDAL-STYLE.

"Ja ne(goodbye),my little foolish brother."said Itachi then vanish into thin air.

"Give Sakura back!"yelled Sasuke."I must run to Naruto and tell him about this."

* * *

With Sakura......

Sakura wake up in a dark look around and saw a window,then runs to the window and jump out of the room.

Suddenly,she felt a hand gripping on her arm.

"Let me go!"she yelled.

She turn around and saw who was gripping on her hand.

"Itachi."Sakura murmured.

"That is a wrong idea you got in your mind,,I'm not letting you 're going to join us."said Itachi.

"What,I'm going to join you STUPID,WEAKS-ranked criminals!!?There's no way I'm going to betray my home land,so,the answer is no."said Sakura.

Itachi's ears hate people says somethig about The Akatsuki,espacially the two words 'stupid' and 'weak'.

"Nope,wrong I'll show you what thing will happen next when you say us weak and stupid."Itachi said.

He then grip Sakura's arm harder and take out a ,he stab the kunai into Sakura's stomach.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!"Sakura yelped in her free arm,she clutched to her stomach where it is then pulled the kunai out of Sakura's then take the stabbed Sakura BRIDAL-STYLE into the house he was staying for the then bandaged Sakura's stabbed stomach while she's sit up on the bed and asked Itachi.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"she asked.

"Because,because,because I..........

* * *

**Sorry,leaving a cliffie reviews.I'm having a voting vote on your reviews.**

**SasukeXSakura**

**ItachiXSakura**

**Thanks**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Atention to all:

Sorry I took so long to update,I have been very to tell you the truth,I'm only 11years old,so my story sucks,ok?I want to create other storys so this story,I'll stop updating,I'll update as soon as I finish my other the reason I'm busy cause on school days,I will be on my grandmother's house cause there got school bus take me to school;on weekdays or school holidays,I will go back to my new house in Bandai Sri Damansara and I can't update there cause my mother use BlackBerry and don't have isn't it?Well,Sakura,Itachi,Sasuke,Naruto and me got something to say before I stop this didn't seem like everyday we would talk.

* * *

**Sakura:Oh no,I can't deal with Itachi if the author..........**

**Carol(yup,that's me,the author):How many times did I told you not to say 'Author' when refering to me.**

**Sakura:Ok,ok,just keep the fire I'll start the sentence again.**

**Sakura:Oh no,I can't deal with Itachi if the a-......I mean Carol stop updating.**

**Itachi:Never mind,in case I have to deal with that lazy woman who rents the room.**

**Sasuke:Ah screw it!!!Just shut up will'ya Itachi!?I hate listening to your voice.**

**Itachi:My foolish little brother,you hate listening to my voice?Then I'll let you listen more by singing.**

**Itachi:Lalalallalallalallallallallalalalalalala..........**

**Sasuke(whisper):He's singing is...ya know...it SUCKS!!**

**Naruto:Wow,the two Uchiha brothers are fighting,this isn't a thing that you'll see everyday.**

**Sasuke:(bonks Naruto's head)Shut up will'ya!!?**

**Carol and Sakura:Hehe,Let's end this fight already,ok?Bye now.**

**Sasuke,Naruto and Itachi:Wait,we haven't said Goodbye!Goodbye!!**


End file.
